The invention relates to a picture signal processing circuit for improving high-frequency picture resolution upon picture signal display, which circuit has an input terminal for supplying a picture signal formed line and field-sequentially with line and field or frame periods and an output terminal for supplying a processed picture signal to be applied to a picture display device comprising a picture display tube operating by way of electron beam scanning of a picture display screen.
Such a circuit for improving the high-frequency picture resolution is desired due to the use of electron beam scanning upon picture signal display. With electron beam scanning larger picture brightnesses and stronger contrasts are accompanied by an enlargement of the electron beam spot on the display screen. This leads to a deterioration of the high-frequency picture resolution.